1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a power module; in particular, to a united power module and a system thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In system design of electronic circuits, in order to prevent the original circuit structure from being changed too much, the original chip module is normally electrically coupled to other modules such that the needed functions can be implemented. For example, the Ethernet circuit module and the circuit elements electrically coupled to the circuit module are important for data transmission of communication systems, so different detection circuits receiving different powers are configured to detect the Ethernet circuit module. That is, the detection circuits are configured to detect whether the operation voltage of the Ethernet circuit module is stable, to detect whether the Ethernet circuit module operates normally, and to implement certain controls if necessary.
More precisely, in order not to change the structure of circuit module, additional circuit modules or elements would generally be used to convert different powers into the driving powers which can be received by the detection circuits. However, in practice, if the powers or the additional circuit modules/elements are damaged, the detection circuits are unable to implement the detection because of the unstable driving power. Therefore, the possibility that the detected circuit module works abnormally is further increased.